


well that happened.

by strawbrrydeath



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, I hate myself, I wrote this in less that 30 minutes, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Lols, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Wait for it, What am I doing, What the Hell, i guess, roach I love you, they don't fuck yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrydeath/pseuds/strawbrrydeath
Summary: so you're telling me that geralt is a bottom? wow. I had NO idea.sexy times. unintentionally. sort of.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192





	well that happened.

Geralt leaned down toward the bard, offering a hand up onto Roach, knowing from previous experience that he’d only piss his horse off if he didn’t do so. Jaskier looked exhausted, bags under his eyes far too prominent for Geralt’s liking. He’d heard him thrashing around the past few nights, but it hadn’t occurred to him that it was a serious issue until he’d stopped Roach to listen for any potential rustling, and the bard had continued past them, not even registering what he was doing until Geralt had called out for him. He’d been a good thirty feet in front, turning a bewildered gaze around to find out from where his voice had emanated.

The Witcher was doing far more work than he should have had to, heaving the smaller man up. He glanced behind him, trying not to look concerned. Jaskier barely even met his eyes before they fluttered shut a few times, and remained so. Geralt leaned back a little further, feeling the more slim length of the man against his back. Jaskier’s nose pushed against his neck, and Geralt could feel the gentle waves of breath brushing his skin as Jaskier actually snuffled at him.

He carefully ignored the shiver that pulled out of him, preemptively irate with the groan trying to work its way out from deep inside his chest. He made sure that he was in control of his body before he nudged Roach into a steady trot.

Unfortunately, Geralt could be as in control of his body as he liked, but Jaskier’s seemed to be entirely determined to be as unruly as possible. If Geralt pushed Jaskier back any further, he would fall off of Roach. But if he kept the bard's warm, clingy body where it was, the penis pushing its way between his cheeks would find itself a little too comfortable for Geralt’s tastes. He huffed to himself, muttering disconsolately about the unfairness of the world in general. Jaskier’s answer was a soft little groan, bringing with it an unprecedented amount of heat to the Witcher’s cheeks. Geralt could feel his eyebrows drawing together as he feels a mouth open on his neck. Moisture and warmth combined themselves into a picture far too erotic for the situation. Even as he averted all of his attention from his neck, Geralt could feel a hand reaching for his thigh. For all appearances, that was merely an instinctual effort towards balance from the sleeping bard. Appearances aside, Geralt could feel his own cock stiffening in response. The bard was everywhere.

He could even smell the bard’s blatant lust, despite the breeze filling the air, the heady scent strong enough to taste at this point. The mouthing at his neck had devolved into soft, open mouthed snores, but the saliva on his neck was drawing cool air to it in a distracting attempt to trap Geralt in his own fantasies. The flush on his cheeks brought more cool air to it, calming his overheating body. 

Having coaxed his body into some semblance of normalcy, the Witcher rode on until sunset, stopping when he was unable to meditate enough to pretend that he was imagining Jaskier’s cock pushing between his spread thighs. The flush he’d maintained for around three hours remained in place as he lifted the bard down from Roach’s back. He’d shown himself inept in his efforts to find a way to hoist Jaskier off in a manner in which his dick wasn’t in his face. Having given up, Geralt just did his best to avert his eyes. He was not entirely unsuccessful, but nevertheless there was a wave of scented arousal that wafted its way toward him. It hadn’t occurred to him to hold his breath, and he regretted it now as the smell invaded his thoughts. 

He’d managed to control his reactions to the physical advances from his unconscious bard so far, and the wind had risen enough that the scents arising from the man were blown away, but this was beyond his minimal capabilities. The Witcher had expended every bit of control he had on the ride, this was simply too much. The groan he’d kept trapped worked its way out of his tired throat, raspy and breathy to his sensitive ears. It sounded far to deep and loud after having listened only to the bards tiny moans and gasps for three hours. 

Geralt flushed even further; he could feel redness making it’s way down from his cheeks and ears into his neck. A scowl accompanied the sensation. This was no way for a witcher to behave. He leaned the limp form of the bard against a nearby tree, setting up a bedroll as swiftly as he could. He’d had enough. Once the bard was settled, Geralt could busy himself with obtaining food. He’d wake the bard only when he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> id really appreciate some kudos  
> or comments. comments are good  
> find me on twitter to yell about something. idk.  
> im @beanheadedbongo  
> 


End file.
